happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Stran-dead
Stran-dead is a fan-made episode of Happy Tree Friends. In this episode, Lumpy gets stranded on an island with a tribe of hungry lemurs. Roles Starring *Lumpy *Lemur Tribe Appearances *Russell Plot At sea, Lumpy is fishing on a boat. The sky starts getting covered by grey clouds and he sees the other boats heading back for shore. The stubborn Lumpy decides to stay, despite strong winds and thunder. A gigantic tidal wave then comes towards Lumpy. He grabs his surfboard and jumps into the wave. The screen pitches black. Sometime later, Lumpy washes ashore on an island. Two lemurs who are looking for food spot him and imagine him as a hot dog. In the jungle, all the other lemurs wait hungrily, when they spot the two lemurs bringing Lumpy to them. Lumpy wakes up and sees himself surrounded by the natives. The Lemur Chief walks to Lumpy, puts a crown on him, and tells the others to hail him. As the lemurs bow, Lumpy thanks them. Lumpy is fed a giant bowl of fruit and he immediately gobbles down, unaware that, underneath the table, the lemurs are measuring his belly. Lumpy is then put in a giant boiling pot, but thinks it is a hot tub. The lemurs put chopped food into the water, but then it starts bubbling, and Lumpy "soils" the water. Lumpy later sleeps under a tree, and some lemurs sprinkle pepper on him, making him sneeze. As he goes back to bed, they squirt ketchup on his belly. Several days later, Lumpy's belly is now bulging. He weakly struggles to grab more food, but grabs a cookbook. He begins reading and soon sees that the lemurs are preparing him for a feast! Lumpy screams and tries to run. The Lemur Chief discovers this and sends his troops after him. Lumpy runs through the jungle avoiding the spears the lemurs throw at him. He makes it to the beach and sees Russell controlling an oil tanker some miles away. Lumpy quickly builds a raft out of trees to escape. Just as the lemurs make it, Lumpy is already at sea on his raft. The lemurs throw their spears at him, and Lumpy tries to paddle faster. He paddles so fast, that the friction causes his raft to burn. Lumpy jumps off the burning raft as it speeds towards Russell's oil tanker, sparking a massive explosion. Lumpy swims back and gets captured by the lemurs. The Lemur Chief decides Lumpy is no good to them, and makes a cut-throat gesture. The lemurs walk to the top of a volcano with a tied-up Lumpy, hoping to throw him in as a sacrifice. Lumpy tries to struggle free, but to no avail. Lumpy is then thrown down the volcano. After a moment of silence, the volcano erupts. Lumpy is shown to have survived, and surfs on a rock as the lava burns numerous lemurs and the jungle. Meanwhile, the Lemur Chief takes a bite out of one of the barbecued lemurs and likes the taste. The other lemurs dog-pile on top of him, hungrily trying to grab the food. The lemurs then begin tearing apart and eating each other. Weeks later, Russell washes up on the shore. He regains consciousness and sees Lumpy standing in front of him. Lumpy imagines Russell as a box of fries, and he drools with hunger. Deaths #About 7 lemurs are burnt by the lava. #The Lemur Chief and the remaining lemurs tear apart and eat each other. #Russell may have been eaten by Lumpy after the episode, though nothing has been revealed (debatable). Trivia *Lumpy and Russell were most likely stranded on Madagascar, the only place where lemurs live in the wild. *There is also a canon HTF arcade game named "Strandead" which was released far after this was made. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 8 Episodes